Guardian Stardroids
How to identify An easy way to identify a Guardian stardroid, is to check which hand is the largest. If it's their left hand, then They are a Guardian stardroid. Another way to identify a Guardian stardroid is to go by their color. Guardian Stardroids have white base coats and golden handle-like objects on their shoulders. They come in many different colors. A feature that their nasty cousins, the Evil Stardroids, don't have. Looks The Guardian Stardroids look and act like holy knights of justice. They have removable helmets which hide human-like faces. As mentioned before, they come in many different colors. They also have varying features as well. The chart below shows some of the possibilities. ---- Rounded eye: '''A uncommon feature on males. It's caused by a gene that the '''machine '''creating them occasionally uses. '''Angular eye: A common trait on males. Unusual / Glitch eye: A unnatural trait on males that's caused by a glitch in the machine creating them. It's also known as the shield eye. Normal eye: '''One of three common types of female eyes. It's a little bit of the fancy type, and a little bit of the youthful type '''Fancy eye: Most commonly seen on females with more mature personalities. Females with this eye type are graceful, organized, and inteligent. Youthful eye: '''Most commonly seen on females with more cheerful personalities. Females with this eye type are optimistic, fun-loving and energetic. '''Trainee eye: '''These are what a Guardian Stardroid '''trainee's eye look like. Their rectangular pupils give them slightly different eyesight from the adults. Female trainees have longer eyelashes. Regular chin: Most common on males. Rarely found on females. Pointed chin: Most common on females. Also looks good on males. ---- Abilities Guardian Stardroids have powerful psychic abilities. They can read minds, scan their surroundings, see and feel energy signatures and emotions, and search for beings who are far away (to an extent). A Guardian Stardroid can read a being's mind just by simply being in physical contact with them. They can get the best readings by using their left hand. They can speak telepathically to eachother without having to be in physical contact. A Guardian Stardroid psychically scans their surroudings by sending out an energy pulse from the gem on their forehead. It takes some concentration to scout the area they just scanned. Guardian Stardroids have special eyes that let them see the elements, emotions, and danger level of a being. They also have perfect night-vision! The chart on the right shows what different colors mean to the Guardian Stardroids. Guardian Stardroids have the abilty to fly. Nobody is very sure about how it works, but they have a wing pack on their back that is active when the wings are extended. The wings do not flap and the pack has no thruster. Scientists beleive that there could possibly be advanced hovercraft technology inside the wing pack. If the wing pack is shot in it's center, it will be destroyed. Fourtunately for the stardoid using it, their armor will protect them from the fall. It will still hurt though. If one wing is destroyed, The stardroid will only be able to fly in circles. Guardian Stardroids can also transform into a comet. When they do so, they seem to instantly morph into a space rock. Footage from a high speed camera shows that the Guardian Stardoids actually appear to liquify as they transform. When they are fully transformed, they surround themselves with Justice energy. The color of the comet's glow depends on the Guardian stardroid's color scheme. Guardian Stardroids often use their comet form for long distance travel as it is faster then flying. However, they have invented spaceships that allow them to travel even faster. Guardian Stardroids will Generate an oxygen field around themselves during space travel/combat.However, it's ONLY active in space or on airless planets. Male Guardian Stardroids can hold their breath underwater for roughly 3 minutes. Some can go to 6. This only applies to males because they have greater lung capacity than females. Females can only stay submerged for roughly a minute. There is a rare occurrence during battle that most commonly affects males. It's callled "Justice Fury." It's where a Guardian Stardroid's eyes appear to be on fire with Justice Energy, and they behave similarly to a berzerker. They have a strong desire to eliminate all evil from their sight and make all things right. The justice fury only lasts for a short time and most Guardian Stardroids pass out at the end. It even leaves the strong exhausted. Behavior, instincts, mannerisms, and nature Guardian Stardroids act and feel much like us humans do. They can be happy, sad, angry, in love, ect. There are some things that they do that might seem strange to us. • '''Touching forehead-gems: '''An act of affection often seen between close friends and lovers. Simular to how humans hug. • '''Rubbing cheeks together: '''How Guardian Stardroids kiss. • Guardian Stardroids also shake hands, high-five, and hug. Sometimes after a sucessful mission, Males will high-five with their left hand glowing with justice energy to create a spark of energy as a small celebratory display. • When a loved one has died, the deceased Stardroid's friends, mate/soon to be mate (if they have one), or anyone they knew, will gather around them, and silently shed tears... Once the mini-funeral is over, they'll remove the dead stardroid's helmet, and give it to the person who was the closest to them. Then, they take the body back to their homeworld (if the Stardroid died on another planet), and bury them. Some Guardian Stardroids will greive so heavily, that they won't leave their home or work for weeks... Even months. • If an adult Guardian Stardroid senses Evil energy, they will naturally try to find it and destroy it. They sense it with their psychic abilities. Male/Female functions Unfinished Reproduction Unfinished Stages of life Unfinished History Unfinished Ideals Unfinished Noteable Individuals Unfinished